


Here's A Fork

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Butts, Crack, Forks, M/M, New Vulcan Words, Strange instruments, sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk decides to treat Spock to a traditional Earth meal. It goes really bad really fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's A Fork

“We are going to eat a traditional meal tonight, Spock. Hamburgers and french fries.”

“French, Jim?”

“Old Earth people.”

“Ah.”

Spock sat down at Kirk's table and looked at the meal. The smell from Jim's side was giving him a tummy ache.

“Jim, your meal is giving me a tummy ache.”

“Just point your nose over there or something. I made sure yours is vegetarian.”

Spock looked down at his burger and spotted an odd instrument beside the plate. His face got dark green as he looked at the utensil, then to Kirk, and back to the utensil again. 

“What, Spock?”

“Why is THAT here?”

“Whys is what here?”

“That tool of sexual pleasure!”

He stood up and pointed at the instrument on the table.

“The fork?”

“Yes! The k'aa'aa'aa'aah!”

“That is for your french fries.”

“The fries are going in my Sh'aaa'aaa'aa'aaaaah!?”

“No, silly, you eat them.”

“Not after they have been there!”

“The fork is to move the food from the plate and to your mouth.”

“And not my Sh'aaa'aaa'aa'aaaaah?”

“No, not your butt hole, silly.”

Spock slowly picked up the fork and suddenly thrust the fork behind him, through his Starfleet pants, and deep into his anus.

“SPOCK!”

“I'm sorry, Jim, the Sh'aaa'aaa'aa'aaaaah calls for it!”

Spock walked over and sat on Jim's lap.

“OWWWWWWWW”

“What, Jim?”

“The fork stabbed me!”

Spock stood up fast and pulled Kirk's penis off. The bloody sausage was skewered on the fork that was sticking out of Spock's ass.

“Give it back!”

“No takesies backsies!”

Spock ran to Sickbay where he plopped himself tummy first onto one of the beds.

“What in the damn damn are you doing in my damn hospital bed you da-WOAH MOMMA!”

“You like, doctor?”

“I haven't had Sh'aaa'aaa'aa'aaaaahsauge in years!”

“Dig in, McCoy”

“Boy, will I?!”

McCoy bit right into the captain's penis and chewed it real good before letting it slide down deep into his stomach. The two of them shared a bloody kiss before McCoy hopped on the bed with Spock and they grabbed onto each other real tight. They started shaking violently until finally their component bees came loose and they merged bee clouds. It was time for their bee secrecy to cease being bee secrecy.


End file.
